Algarabía
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Porque cuando Natsu estampó efusivamente sus labios contra los suyos, supo que el amor estaba en diferentes situaciones. Desde una princesa atrapada en el castillo, hasta una chica siendo salvada por un dragón. En este caso, uno pelirrosa. Que además de comer fuego, tiene una sonrisa brillante y te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago [Natsu/Lucy]


**Summary**

Porque cuando Natsu estampó efusivamente sus labios contra los suyos, supo que el amor estaba en diferentes situaciones. Desde una princesa atrapada en el castillo, hasta una chica siendo salvada por un dragón. En este caso, uno pelirrosa. Que además de comer fuego, tiene una sonrisa brillante y te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago [Natsu/Lucy]

 **Anime/Manga** : Fairy Tail

 **Género** : Romance

 **Capítulos** : One-shot

 **Aclaraciones** : Hiro Mashima es autor del manga Fairy Tail del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

Bufó y dejó caer la pluma con hastío. Las noches de verano eran perfectas en muchos sentidos: la suave neblina y el frescor de la noche eran espléndidas en comparación con el sofocante calor diario. Era una noche perfecta para seguir con su novela, y, limpiar un poco su conciencia embarrada por sus amigos al no poder ser Levy-chan la primera en leer su novela. Al menos ella sería la primera en leer el nuevo capítulo.

Sin embargo nada le venía a la cabeza.

Agh, asquerosa inspiración y palabras que desaparecen cuando los necesita. La rubia dio un pequeño suspiro y ojeó la hoja en blanco. Tan limpia y sin arrugas. Frunció la nariz y se preguntó por qué cada vez que deseaba continuar con la historia algo la interrumpía. Si no era el sueño, era la flojera. Si no era Happy exigiéndole un pescado cual criada, era Erza exigiéndole una noche de chicas para desahogarse de su infinito e imposible amor por Jellal; al ser ella ─en palabras de la pelirroja─ la única del grupo en tener engatusado a un hombre. La inocente mente de Erza no notaba que la mitad de las chicas del gremio estaban en su misma situación. Y aunque en una parte le enternecía esa confianza y ojitos llorosos de la pelirroja en ella, se arrepentía de no haberla mandado a patadas de su casa a freír espárragos cuando veía su casa medio destruida después de que la "noche de chicas" de Titania, la incluían a ella totalmente ebria despotricando del peliazul y rompiendo alguna de sus cosas de paso.

Apretó levemente la puma entre sus dedos. Erza todavía no le reponía algunos soportes de su cama.

Dándole un giro a Erza y sus problemas sentimentales, Juvia también interrumpía sus noches entre tinta y hojas de papel sólo para balbucear incoherencias mientras ella intentaba en vano de que el agua del piso no le pasase las rodillas.

─ ¡Rival de amor, nunca tendrás el corazón de Gray-sama! Gray-sama nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú. Aunque Gray-sama ignore a Juvia y Juvia se sienta triste ¡Juvia no se dejará vencer por ti!... ¡Pero es que Gray-sama es tan frió como su magia! ─ Y seguía y seguía hasta que los ojos se le cerraban y Lucy cargara el cuarto balde con agua de la noche.

El mago de hielo tampoco se hacía de rogar. Nunca olvidaría la vez que casi le da un susto de muerte al aparecerse desnudo por primera vez en su apartamento. ̎Yo ya estaba desnudo antes de llegar aquí ̎le decía siempre con indignación, a lo que a ella se le desencajaba la cara. ¿Era enserio? ¡La indignada debía ser ella y demandarlo por acoso sexual! Pero nunca hacía nada, sólo lo lanzaba de la ventana o le tiraba una toalla en la cabeza. Lo curiosos era que, sus visitas fueron siendo menos frecuentes y las de Juvia también después del extravagante aniversario de cuatrocientos trece días de la peliazul.

Ya eran dos menos

Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos no lograba trazar las palabras e irse a dormir? Se preguntó mientras observaba intermitente la ventana. Como si esperara algo.

O a alguien…

─Me pregunto, ¿Natsu no vendrá esta vez? ─ dijo al aire sin pensar en verdad en las palabras, tocándose el mentón y dejando invadir su mente por una cabellera rosada con sonrisa llena de colmillos.

El pelirrosa siempre invadía su propiedad. Todas las noches. De todos los días desde que se conocieron en Hargeon. Para él no era suficiente el tiempo que la veía en el gremio y decidía abrir la ventana para colarse mientras ella tratada de escribir o alguna otra actividad. Y admitió que dejaría pasar las invasiones del slayer si tan sólo estas no acabaran con él y Happy consumiendo todo lo que había en el refrigerador, tirar accidentalmente la tinta entre el papel o quejarse durante toda la noche de lo mucho que se aburrían.

─Si tanto se aburren… ¿¡Por qué demonios siguen aquí!? ─ Sus queridas bragas con corazoncitos ahora no eran más que unos sucios harapos que el pelirrosa había usado para hacerle cabello a una muñequita. Happy revoloteó ante su grito, chillando cosas como "¡Lucy nos va a comer ahora Natsu, tenemos que huir!". Muy al contrario del susodicho que se mantenía con aquella confianza tan suya sentado en su cama. Ignorante ─o indiferente─ al regaño de la rubia y la mirada furiosa en sus ojos. Muchos en el gremio decía que era muy arriesgado. Patrañas. Para Lucy sólo era frescura.

─Prefiero aburrirme contigo, Lucy ─ le había dicho, confundiéndola. Le enarcó una ceja exigiendo una explicación antes de que un Lucy Kick lo convierta en arte moderno de pared─ Me siento en casa a tu lado.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear agitado tras esa oración y las mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido. Tosió levemente para que Natsu sepa de sus crecientes nervios. Pero, antes que se fuera a disipar el nerviosismo con un chorro de agua fría, el dragón slayer la atrapó entre sus brazos y escondió la nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando fuertemente, apretándola más consigo.

─Siempre me siento completo a tu lado… ─ le había susurrado roncamente al oído. Ella contuvo la respiración y, antes de abrir la boca, él se había agachado y le besó inocentemente la mejilla. Lucy abrió los ojos enormemente y trató de regañarlo, encontrándose sólo con su amplio pecho y dándose cuenta de lo alto que Natsu se había puesto tras ese año. Pasó suavemente su mano por la tela y creyó haberlo escuchado suspirar entrecortado. Observó arriba de sí y se encontró con la misma mirada del dragón ruidoso que la había llevado a Fairy Tail; el mismo que la había salvado incontables veces; el mismo que la había consolado durante el luto de su padre… el mismo Natsu Dragneel que la hacía sentirse completa también.

─Natsu…

─ ¡Wah! ¡Natsu, Lucy se puso roja! ─ chilló Happy conteniendo la risa. Escuchó al susodicho carcajear sonoramente y el calor arremolinándose en sus mejillas pero esta vez de ira.

─ ¡DRAGNEEL!

Suspiró al recordar todo aquello y se frotó levemente el brazo como si le doliera. Dolor… eso sentía.

Pero dentro suyo

Se sintió estúpida al enamorarse del chico con mente de crío. El mismo que seguía pintándole el rostro cuando dormía y usaba su ropa interior como disfraz de superhéroes. Aquel idiota que, que...

─ ¡Que no aparece, joder! ─gritó ya sin importarle el papel o que la inspiración no tocaría la puerta en ningún momento.

─ ¿Quién no aparece, Lucy? ─ chilló aterrada cuando vio al causante de sus problemas al frente suyo con esa expresión tan inocentona como de costumbre. Dios… aún en esta situación sus labios se ven apetecibles. Gruñó y giró la cabeza con fastidio.

Estúpido Natsu y su enamoramiento recién descubierto.

─ ¿Te sientes bien Lucy? ─ la rubia estaba rara. Y eso era decir mucho. Murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender ni con su sensible oído, giraba constantemente la cabeza como si no pudiera pensar con claridad y su rostro estaba rojo. ¿Estaría así por él? Decidió hacer un experimento. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Lucy y esta se quedó inmóvil.

Sí, Lucy estaba rara por él.

Pero, ¿Por qué? No recordaba haber hecho algo extraño últimamente. A ver… caviló unos instantes que Lucy no perdía ni un movimiento del pelirrosa. El cabello le había crecido y se le notaba más musculoso. Y sus labios… sus labios joder.

Tan apetecibles.

Natsu también se percató del escudriñamiento de Lucy. Lo observaba con deleite y no sabía el motivo. Su ropa era la de siempre, no se había peinado como siempre y su rostro… estaba como siempre. Además, Happy le habría dicho antes de irse a su cita con Charle que algo raro iba con él.

─Deliciosos… ─escuchó murmurar a Lucy sin darse cuenta. Siguió la vista de la rubia hacia su rostro, específicamente a sus labios.

Acaso… ¿Lucy creía que sus labios eran deliciosos?

¡Ja! Que locura. Las insinuaciones de Happy le hacían ver cosas a su corazón enamorado. No era secreto para el gato y sus amigos más cercanos que él gustaba de Lucy desde mucho antes de su entrenamiento. Le había dolido horrores dejarla pero debía hacerlo si deseaba volverse más fuerte.

No soportaría verla morir ante él como a Igneel.

Gajeel ya le había dicho que marcara a Lucy de una vez, pues había visto a tipos tras ella. Levy, que estaba con él, le aconsejó que se arriesgar así como hizo ella por el idiota traga hierro. Se la pasó en un debate mental en su habitación y, tras quemar una que otra cosa, decidió que se iba a arriesgar. Si el cubo de hielo de Gray tenía novia ¿Por qué él no? Rayos hasta el emo de su recién descubierto hermano tenía una relación apasionada con la Primera.

¡Y Natsu Dragneel no era un cobarde!

─ ¡Lucy! ─gritó asustando a la rubia, poniendo sus hombros firmemente en los de ella y sintiendo como su corazón corría a mil y sentía el rostro caliente ─ ¡Te amo!

Pum. Lo soltó.

Un silencio incómodo se sintió en la habitación y sólo se escuchaba el ajetreo leve de la ventana al compás del viento. Natsu maldijo bajito y trató de levantar la vista hacia la rubia. Demonios… ya no habría noches en vela pensando en Lucy, ya no habrían las sonrisas sinceras de la rubia, no podría colarse a su habitación para aspirar su aroma y marcarla con su olor para todos los estúpidos que le venían el trasero o los pechos. Ya no…

─Natsu ─ susurró Lucy cuando recordó que sabía hablar. El pelirrosa la miró compungido y ella se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban fugaces por sus cachetes. Lo observó hasta que: ─ Siento lo mismo por ti, idiota.

Y Lucy supo que amar no era solamente como en los cuentos de hadas que su mamá en vida le contaba por las noches. Tampoco como el amor artificial que su padre le había querido dejar en la cabeza. No.

Porque cuando Natsu estampó efusivamente sus labios contra los suyos, supo que el amor estaba en diferentes situaciones. Desde una princesa atrapada en el castillo, hasta una chica siendo salvada por un dragón. En este caso, uno pelirrosa. Que además de comer fuego, tiene una sonrisa brillante y te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago

 **#END**


End file.
